The Witch Before Me
by aquariusmist
Summary: Bernkastel had always hated happy endings. Or anything related to happiness, for that matter. But because of a certain pink witch, she would have no choice but to play a game that involved just that... And with the previous Witch of Miracles, no less.
1. And So, Boredom Ensues

_AN:_ _So, this is my first posted fic! :D Very sorry if there are grammar errors. :c I actually planned this fic to be a one-shot at first, but then it got too long... so yeah. o7o; Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:_ _Sadly, I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro Ni in any way. _

_Other notes:Though it is a common fan theory that Bernkastel is the same being as Frederica Bernkastel from Higurashi, this fic distinguishes the two as separate beings. So.. uhh. yeah.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – And So, Boredom Ensues...**

* * *

"..Checkmate. Looks like I win again... Lambda."

"Puu..! You're _waaaaayyy_ too good at this game, Bern...! I don't have a chanceee against you!~~"

The usual scent of sickeningly-sweet candy fills the room of the two witches. Bernkastel sighs, as she wins their chess game for the 107th time. Of course, they did this to pass time; (Which is an understatement, since time never seems to pass regularly in the meta-world) and many who didn't know the two well enough would definitely find it strange that Lambdadelta- the great Witch of Certainty whose power has no bounds- had only won 15 games.

For Lambda, however, this scenario is incredibly normal. After all, she knew her dear, sweet Bern despised losing... Which would mean she would immediately grow bored of their game, and thus, she would stop playing with her; and _thus_, have less time to spend with her beloved Witch of Miracles. So of course, it wouldn't hurt to let her win about a few hundred times, right?

…_.After all, I wouldn't want my adorable little kitty to be left in a foul mood and leave me alone by my poor lonesome self, riiight..? Hihihihi.~ _

Bern, of course, would eventually catch on. In fact, she'd already noticed; way before their 50th match began. But she loved getting the chance to humiliate Lambda so much, so she just let it slide.

..But still, even so, doing it 107 times becomes very boring indeed. And if it's one thing the blue-haired witch hates the most, it's boredom.

And mushy happily-ever-after romance stories that Lambda seems to love so much.

And cute animals.

And anything good-natured, for that matter. _Including rainbows._

"...Lambda, I'm getting bored." Bernkastel said; lying face-down on the bed while rolling a pawn between her thumb and index finger. "Seeing you loose so many times is starting to loose its entertainment value." Bern rolled over, her eyes now fixed at the ceiling. "...It would probably still be entertaining though, if you didn't let me win all the time."

"Awwwwww...~ But bern really, _reaaally_ hates loosing right? She'd stop playing with me if I had a higher winning streak than her, _riiiighht..?_" Lambdadelta said as-a-matter-of-factly; as she plopped down beside her beloved witch. "Be~sides~! I stopped being lax around our 26th game, ya know? I mean, you're just too good at this~! I got more serious after that, but I just reaally found it hard to win...!"

"...Tch. Bite me."

"Will do~! Do I get to slather whipped cream and syrup on you while doing so~? Ohohoho!"

"...Hmph."

They both laid still in silence for a while, until sudden realization smacks Lambdadelta on the face. She jolts up into sitting position, as an old-style pocket watch materializes from thin air and falls firmly in her hands.

"Uwaaaah, crap, I'm late! I was supposed to meet with the Rokkenjima folks about an hour ago...! Geez Bern, you just had to distract me too much with your tsun-tsun adorableness, didn't you~?" Lambda said cackling, closing the lid of the watch.

"...How is this my fault? ...And besides that, how exactly did you know how much time had passed..?"

"Because I'm the great, all-knowing Super Paper Lambdadelta-sama~!" Lambda cackled. "Anyways, I'm off! Don't miss me too much, my dear Bern!" Lambda said, as she hopped off the bed. She was about to leave, when...

"...Hey, Lambda."

"Yeees~?"

"Why do you like going there so much?"

…...

"...Awwwwww.~ Will my cute little kitty miss me _that_ much..? Ohh, I'm sooo touched~! I could almost puke rainbows over how happy I am..!"

"_That's not the point._"

Suddenly, the atmosphere grew heavier.

"...Ufufufu. Then what _is_ the point, I wonder..?"

Bernkastel sat up. "You were once their enemy, right..?"

"Aww, but I did them a huuuge favor in the end, remember...? It's only common sense that they let me go there as much as I please~!"

"..Still, that's not the point. Why do you fancy yourself so much, playing with a bunch of good-for-nothing, worthless pieces of trash, who seem to have a habit of clinging on false hope for their survival..?"

Lambdadelta snickered. "...Buu. But Bernn, you do remember that those trash had managed to beat the crap out of you, righht...?"

"_Shut up. _It's only because you helped out, and Agauau failed to be a good master to her _beloved _miko. If you hadn't interfered, what would have become of them...?" The pawn that was once in her hand had now been crushed, disappearing into a shower of light. "Nothing. Was that chance? A miracle? Ha. Those who believe in that crap makes me sick. I just want to stuff them all into grinders and make mincemeat out of them." Bernkastel looked at Lambda sternly. "...Yet, here you are, being all mushy-buddies with them. You go there on a regular basis, and fool around with them playing games, like the idiots that you are. Why is it that you're still so interested in them, Lambda..? Those fools who kept on declaring a miracle; and usually in front of my presence, no less...?"

"Oh..." Lambda's eyes narrowed. "No particular reason; 's just that they're a really amusing lot. Besides.." Lambda glanced at Bern, and gave her a wry smile. "...They remind me of a certain little kid I once knew."

Bernkastel raised an eyebrow.

And then came more silence.

"...Hmmmmm.~" Lambda seemed to ponder something. "Anyways, you really should stop pouting so often, Bern~! It'll give you wrinkles; at such an _early_ age, too! Noooooooooo..! I wouldn't want to munch on an icky, prune~y Bern, now would I...?" Lambda placed her palms firmly on her cheeks and stomped around in exaggeration.

"...Shut it, Lambda. Its not like there's anyone else who would want to see me – except for an idiot like you, right..? Besides, seeing you suffer would definitely double the profit. Hee hee."

"That's SO MEAN~!" Lambda turned around, and stretched her arms. "Bwaaaah.~ ...But you know Bern, it isn't so bad keeping a few allies. You'll never know what might happen, after all. Besides, some of them definitely serve as a good source of entertainment!~ Yup, they can definitely be a good bunch to have around!"

"..Heh, sure. I'll do that when I rot in hell. Oh _wait..._"

"..Say, Bern."

"...Eh?"

"I could still spare a few moments. Why don't we play a game..?"

The sudden declaration caught Bernkastel off-guard.

"A card game. Or maybe checkers. Or charades. Your pick." Lambda said; her chin rested on her palm. "But get this; the one who loses will have to do a veeerrrryyy special favor for the victor, alrighttt..?"

Bernkastel's eyes narrowed. "...Heh. Don't toy with me, Lambda. I don't like dirty tricks. ...Except when I'm the one doing the tricking, of course."

Lambdadelta grinned. "Ufufufu. Oh I _assure_ you Bern, this is no trick. It's fair game, riight? After all, you've won 107 times in our previous game. What's the odds of you losing now, I wonder..?"

"..."

It would probably just be another stunt to humiliate her; like that time with the tea party. A normal course of action for Bernkastel would be to turn down the offer unsparingly. Then Lambda would probably throw a fit, or whatever. But this time... Bern couldn't help but hesitate. After all, even if it was only a quick moment; she caught a glimpse of it. For a moment, seriousness... had masked Lambda's face...

And vanished in an instant.

"...Fine, I'll play. But in one condition; the loser gets to decide if they would do the punishment or not."

"Tchu~! fine.~ But my, myyyyy, Bernnn...~! Calling it a punishment is going overboard, don't you think?~ I'm wounded!" Lambda whined.

"..Hmph."

...And with that, Bern picked a game,

played with Lambda,

and graciously,

flawlessly,

lost.

* * *

_AN: So, uhh. Yeah. dunnowhatosayorzaskdlhsd. ;7; I'll be posting Chapter 2 shortly, since it's done already and all. Aside from that... Sorry for the short chapter! _xo _Comments would be greatly appreciated! :3_


	2. The Sea of Fragments

**Chapter 2 – The Sea of Fragments**

* * *

"...Ugh. Why did I agree to this, again..?"

Bern flew across the sea of fragments; passing millions of _kakeras_ along the way. The crystallized fragments glowed a vivid blue, giving light to the dark abyss, like the stars in the night sky. No; universe would be a better term to describe it. In a way, the place was beautiful; almost immensely tranquil, if it weren't for the fact that a normal person, or a territory-bound witch, would be trapped there for eternity without a way out if they were to be cast there unwillingly.

...The thought of those beings screaming in agony and hopelessness made Bern smirk.

Half-heartedly folded in her right hand was a piece of paper given by Lambda; directions pointing to a specific area in the sea.

* * *

"_So Bernn, looks like you lost~! What were the odds of that, I wonder~?"_

"_...98.57698%, seeing as how you planned this."_

"_Ooooh, how cruel! You shot a golden arrow through my poor, fragile, maiden heart~! After all, you're the one who picked the game...! How could I have planned something I wasn't even prepared for in the beginning...?" Lambda whined as she clutched her chest, feigning pain. "...But even so, if I did plan this like you said, then why did you agree, hmm?"_

_Bern couldn't answer._

"_You just can't turn poor little 'ol me now, could you? Kyaaa, you just looove me soo much..! A~hem. Well, anyways, I won, so you have to do a favor for me, riiight?"_

"_...What the hell do you want, Lambda?"_

"_Tsu~n! Mean as ever! Anwyays..." Lambda stood up, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper out of nowhere, and started scribbling some words on it. "...Here you go!" She said, folding the paper into a paper-airplane, and flinging it towards Bern's face. _

_Bern caught the paper-plane, and opened it. "...What the hell is this, Lambda?"_

"_Why, those are directions, of course! You see..." Lambda said as she whirled around- arms outstretched. "I have an acquaintance... or maybe you could call her a good friend. I asked something from her awhile back, you see. But sadly..." She stopped spinning, facing Bern. "She's not allowed to leave her territory.~ I was supposed to pick the item up, but woe is me; being the ever-so-popular Lambda-sama! Due to my ever-so-tight schedule: Meeting with lots of folks, keeping friendships strong, and of course, spending some good 'ol quality with my dear, sweet Bern..."_

_Bernkastel snorted._

"_...Well, you get the point.~ Bottom line is, I don't seem to have the time to pick it up myself. So that's why..." Lambda dramatically pointed her hand at Bern, her index finger inches across her face; "You're gonna do it for me! Kyahahaha!"_

_Bernkastel frowned. "Tch. And why the hell should I do as you say?"_

"_Because you lost, silly~! Besides..." Lambda placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you'll find something veeeerryyy interesting, there." She grinned. "...since you have no other friends besides the merciful Lambda-sama, you probably just roll around bed all day—bored and awaiting my return, riight? You'd probably want something interesting and worthwhile to do for a change, riiight~? Then this... is the perfect opportunity for you! Ohohohohohoho~!" Lambda cackled, as if she reached some sort of divine conclusion. _

_Bernkastel desperately wanted to whack her with a broom. _

"_Aaaaaannnyyyways~! Of course, I won't ignore your part of the deal! Will you do it, or not? Because, I'd be really, reaaally sad if you didn't! I'd probably staple my eyes shut out of depression, so that I won't have to see this cruel, cruel world anymore...!" Lambda said as she planted her palms on her eyes, once again feigning pain._

"_...I don't particularly care about what would make you happy, nor do I care about the things you do to yourself in your state of depression. But, as you said..." Bernkastel folded the paper. "...It's not like I have anything better to do. But keep this in mind, Lambda... if this is, in any way, another one of your childish traps, I will definitely wedge a huge stick through your butt-hole, dip you in chocolate syrup, and gnaw you to pieces along with my sweet little cats... understand?"_

"_Ohohoho! I'm looking forward to it, Bernnnnn...~!" Lambda said, mockingly clasping her hands together in delight. "But I heard too much chocolate is bad for cats!~ *giggle*. Now off you go, little kitten! And if you happen to feel tired from the long trip, feel free to spend your time there as long as you like there, alrightt? I'm sure... She'll be willing to welcome you as a very honored guest. And rest assured; I'll be informing her about your arrival, so she'll definitely be serving you your favorite tea.~ Ufufufu...!"_

"_...Tch. Whatever. See ya." Bern turned her back on Lambda, and disintegrated into beautiful, glowing blue mist._

…_..."Heh. See ya, Bern. Enjoy your stay there, will you?" Pink light started to envelop Lambda. "...Or maybe not. Guess it depends... Heheh." _

_And with that, she vanished into pink mist._

* * *

Bern combed her hand through her hair as she flew. "Hmm.. I wonder what my sweet Lambda is planning now...? That child is so unpredictable..." Glancing around, she checked the directions Lambda gave her. Yes... If a chicken that knew how to write would somehow be given a chance to be reincarnated, it would probably choose Lambda as its vessel. Her writing could shame even a doctor; It's a _miracle_ Bern could even decipher what she wrote. But then again, she _is_ the Witch of Miracles, right?

"...Did Lambda give me the right directions..? I'm supposed to be nearing the place, but..." As she said this, the atmosphere around her suddenly shifted. Before she knew it, she was engulfed by light; and a strange sight awaited her as she opened her eyes.

She expected being transported inside the territorial zone and be served tea by Lambdadelta's so-called friend; but what she saw..

Yes, she wasn't mistaking it. She was still in the sea. …..No, not quite. She was in a sea... closed off within the territory. Thousands of the territory's _kakeras_ were lazily floating around her. Somehow, despite their beautiful glow... She couldn't shake the strong sense of foreboding that each of the crystals were emitting.

"_...Well, its definitely better that way," she thought. _"...Hmph. Well this is definitely an unusual place to invite a guest into. ...Why don't you show yourself already and serve me some tea, Miss Lambda's Friend..?"

The kakeras all shook at the same time. Each of their light grew brighter; Bernkastel had to shield her eyes, as something- or rather _someone_, started to materialize a few meters away from her.

As the light died down...

She couldn't believe it.

"...My, my. I don't often get visitors. Forgive me; I did not have enough time to prepare, since Lambda informed me so suddenly... Hee hee."

Those eyes... That were staring at her... They were the same.

…...

The same dull, purple eyes that she had.

"Hee hee. I'm honored to finally meet you... Lady Bernkastel."

* * *

_AN:_ _So this is the second chapter! c: How was it? Again, comments are greatly appreciated!_


	3. The Other Blue Witch

**Chapter 3 – The Other Blue Witch**

* * *

"...My, my. I don't often get visitors."

_...That hair._

"Forgive me; I did not have enough time to prepare..."

…_.That face._

"...since Lambda informed me so suddenly... Hee hee."

…_.Those eyes._

"Hee hee. I'm honored to finally meet you... Lady Bernkastel."

_I immediately decide that I don't like this person._

* * *

"...Who... Are you...?" Bernkastel asked hesitantly.

"Hmmmm... What _is_ my name...?"

The figure that materialized... looked exactly like Bernkastel. Lush, blue hair dropped freely onto her shoulders; her hair already passing waist's length. She had no fancy accessories, ribbons, or any other adornments that are casually found on a witch. Instead, she wore only a simple, green sundress.

She looked like what many could easily describe as a somewhat younger Bernkastel... Except for her eyes. Eyes that held a lot of knowledge; eyes that had looked at the world for probably a thousand years. Her deep, purple eyes- the exact same color as Bernkastel's, scanned her lazily.

"...Hmmm. It's been so long since someone asked for my name. I wonder... do I still have one?" She giggled. "I guess my name is Frederica Bernkastel... the Witch of Miracles. Hmmm... But that's not exactly right now, is it...?"

"Bern... " Bernkastel curled her fingers around her chin. _Heh... So that's it._ _...Lambda, what the hell are you planning this time..?_

The girl mimicked Bernkastel's actions, and smirked. "Yes... This definitely won't do. After all, you're the one who currently holds the name Bernkastel, Witch of Miracles, right..? _**..**_**.**Hee hee. So I guess I'm Frederica, the previous Witch of Miracles... Oh no, that's not exactly right now, either. After all, that child would definitely get angry if I continued to use that name. Heh, what to do, what to do...?" She looked at Bern. "Well then, as you may have already guessed, I am the previous Witch of Miracles... the witch before you. But right now, I am merely a humble observer of this territory." She smiled. "It's such a pleasure... To finally meet the witch who would take after my name; a thousand years from now."

Bernkastel's eyes narrowed. "...Hmph. Sad to say, but I'm afraid I can't say the same. After all... I never really did like looking at things that belong in the past." She pouted. "They make me sick. They make my skin crawl. They make me want to vomit my guts out, and swallow it all back again." Her expression grew more sour.

The girl tilted her head to the side. "...Oh my, that's a real shame." She turned around, facing away from Bern. "Seeing as how this dimension has a hobby of warping time, I know that it's definitely not a surprise for someone like me from the 'past', to be able to meet you. Hee hee hee." She glanced at Bern. "...But still, I can't help but be somewhat excited in meeting _anyone at all_. After all... I spend all my time here. I never do get enough visitors."

"Tch. That's not exactly my point."

"Ohoh. Then what could it be, I wonder...?" She giggled. "I imagined that once we met, we would have a heart-warming time together, chatting over a cup of hot plum tea. I also imagined that you would be more interested in knowing more about the origins of your name... After all, I believe most witches are curious and _bored _enough to do so..?"

"Hmph. As I had said, I've never really been interested in any of those bullshit." She sneered. "...Tea sounds really good about now, though. I am quite tired from the long travel."

"Oh, dear. How impolite of me. Well then..." She snapped her fingers. The whole area began to distort; and before Bernkastel knew it, they were in what seemed to be an old, Japanese-styled room. At the center of the room was was a dainty tea table, with a delicately-designed tea set on top of it. Warm sunlight entered the room through the windows, and through the doorway that led to the outside. Bernkastel peered at what seemed to be an endless garden.

"My apologies. I know that this may not be as fancy and extravagant like your abode, but please, make do of my little home." The girl said as she sat down at the cushion, pouring some tea.

Bernkastel sat down with her. "...will you reach some place if you take that road over there?" She said, pointing outside to a lone, narrow road that stretched onto the horizon.

"...Hee hee. I'm afraid not. That road loops endlessly; I tried following it once out of boredom, but in the end, I only returned back to where I started." She smiled, giving Bernkastel her cup. "I haven't tried following it since."

"...So it's just like that wretch's Golden Land." She took her cup close to her mouth. "...Most likely meaning that you're pretty much trapped here, with no hope in moving on... right..?"

"...Hee hee. That is one way to look at it." She took her own cup, and sipped some tea. "But still, I am quite happy to be granted a place like this. Before I relinquished my title, I only had that sea to call a home. As you may have thought..." She put her cup down. "It had gotten quite lonely out there. At least this place has a peaceful feel to it."

Bernkastel sipped some tea. "And why is that part of the sea closed off in this territory, anyway..?"

"Oh? Because it contains the fragments of this territory..?" She giggled.

"...That's not the answer I was looking for. Usually, _kakeras_ are scattered across the sea, regardless of their territory." She looked up, gazing at the ceiling. "They do not intermingle with each other, but they are not specifically bound or closed off within their territory. After all, territorial witches would have no use for them. ..They are not allowed to travel freely in this sea, unlike Voyager witches."

"Hmmm.. is that so...?"

"...Yet, this area is completely closed off- or shall I say hidden. I had already neared the coordinates scribbled by Lambda, yet I couldn't feel a single presence of the territory." She looked at the previous Witch of Miracles. "Yes... the probability of stumbling upon this place without your knowledge or consent, is a flat-out zero; which is probably why I had never come across this territory during my travels. To be able to close off a part of the sea like this, and keep it concealed... Just how...?"

"...Because..."

"...?"

"...These are ….. precious... Fragments."

...The girl looked like she was in a trance.

"...Oh. I apologize." The girl said as she snapped back to reality, and smiled. "I must have spaced out; how very rude of me. Please, have some more tea."

* * *

"...Anyways," Bernkastel said, not wanting to push the subject any further. "You and I are aware that I am not here for idle chitchat."

"Ahhh yes... of course. You lost a game of baccarat with Lady Lambdadelta, so here you are now- doing an errand for her. Hee hee."

Bernkastel swore that she would smack Lambda flat on her forehead and claw her throat out while she was unconscious, once she sees her again.

"Oh my, I do apologize. It seems that it is not a happy memory for you..." Though she was apologizing, it was obvious that she was trying to suppress a few giggles.

"_Rrrghhh, Lambda, I swear when I get back I'll... _Ahem. Anyways, I would like to take the item and be on my way. ..I'd like to get back as soon as possible. I left one of my pets alone, without telling her I was leaving... and she would be most distressed when she finds out I left. ...Very distressed, indeed. ...Ufufufufu." Bern giggled, remembering a certain twintailed bluenette whom she completely forgot about until now.

"...?" The girl looked genuinely confused. "...Again, I do apologize. But the item that Lambda requested is not quite ready yet."

"..._What._"

"Yes... I believe she told you?"

…...

"...But... She said... To pick up..." Bern's mood, once again, began to grow sour. "...What exactly did Lambda inform you...?"

The girl had finally caught on. She giggled. "...So I see. I did find it strange, that you were in such a hurry... Lady Lambdadelta is still quite the trickster, I see... Hee hee hee..."

"..._What the hell did she say?_"

"Hmmm.. Well, to put it in its broadest sense, she said something along the lines of..."

* * *

"_Greeetings, my dear Frederica!~ As you may know, this is the great Lambdadelta, speaking to you! Because my sweet kitty Bern lost to me at a peaceful, non-rigged game of baccarat, I asked her to do a favor for me! You remember that 'thing' I asked you about, right? I know its not quite ready yet, but I sent my kitty there early! You see... You know how much my Bern could be such a grouch around others, riiight...? The poor thing doesn't have any friends, aside from me! It's just so pathetically sad! What if she gets into trouble, and I'm away on some kind of vacation trip, so I wouldn't be able to save her...?_

_...Well, that wouldn't exactly be right, since she IS a powerful witch. She'd probably chew her enemy's head off before they could even land a scratch on her! Ohohoho...! But still, I'm such a busy young maiden; she probably sulks around, awaiting my return whenever I leave her...! Ooooh, the thought of that makes me wanna cryyyy...! _

_So I thought I'd do her a favor! Ohohoho, but you know... I'm really the jealous type, you see. I know it's practically impossible for Bern to make friends easily, but still... I don't want my dear kitty to get TOO close with someone, especially when that someone is NOT. ME.~! So I went through the list of the folks I knew and trusted well, and I thought, what the heck; you two will probably get along! After all, you look waaaaaaayy too much alike. Ufufufu... You wanted to meet her too, right..?_

_Plus, I know you're not the kind of being who'd snatch my Bern away from me, riiiighhttt...?_

_..So with that, I'd like her to spend some time in your territory for a while~! Alright, I leave her in your super-capable hands then! Toodles~!"_

* * *

"_..._Is what she said." The girl ended, in what seemed to be the most accurate impression of Lambda anyone could ever make. "...She didn't even let me speak. Such an amusing witch now, isn't she..? Hee hee..."

...Bern wasn't amused, though.

Oh no, she was far from amused.

...Veins popping out from anger, she clutched the rim of the table...

"...!"

...yes, and that was the glorious day Bernkastel flipped over a poor, defenseless tea table, out of sheer irritation.

* * *

"_...Ahhh, but don't be mistaken, though. I have my other reasons too. But don't tell her that... alright?"_

* * *

"_...Tch._ I should've known this would be another one of her tricks..."

A few moments after Bernkastel calmed down, the girl had finally deemed it safe for the poor tea table to make its return. Once again, it materialized at the center of the room- complete with the teapot and the teacups, as if it was never touched.

Shortly before that though, there was definitely a lot of silent swearing and foot-stomping; probably Bernkastel's attempt to calm down. _This was the tea party all over again,_ she thought; except for the fact that the witches who would mock her endlessly whenever she would loose her composure weren't around. That's why this time, she didn't try to hold back as much as she usually did- which is very unfitting for the great Witch of Miracles, indeed. Bernkastel was getting ready to leave, when the girl had informed her that Lambdadelta apparently knew this was coming, and had already planned things out. She had put up a ward just outside the territorial boundary- a ward which would _certainly_ not let Bernkastel escape; it would only vanish if Bernkastel finishes the 'errand' assigned to her.

Bernkastel could easily destroy the ward from the outside, but because she was in the inside... Yes, she felt it in the beginning, and that's why she grew so wary.

Her powers were being restricted.

So now, the probability of her escaping was a complete zero.

And thus, the result of that was more silent-cursing and foot-stomping; the girl could almost see the poor table shiver and cling for dear life.

The girl poured a new cup of tea. "..Yes, it appears so. Once again, I am truly sorry; I would've informed you about the ward earlier, but I had only noticed its presence now."

"...Ugh. Well, I guess I can't do anything about it for now..." Bernkastel said, rubbing her temples as she sat down.

"... Hee hee. It appears that Lady Lambdadelta cares for you very much; going through all that trouble for you. You seem to have quite a close bond." the girl said, giggling. Bernkastel couldn't discern if she was mocking her, or being sincere. It probably wasn't the latter.

"Pfft. Yeah. I _love_ Lambda. I love her so much; I'd pull her intestines out, and decorate it around my room so I could stare at them for as long as I want. Of course, I'd put special preservatives on it, so it wouldn't rot so easily; but still, her body's probably made out of candy, right...? I'd probably have to worry about ants and little children more... Ufufufufu..." Bern said this, with the creepiest smirk anyone could ever make. Yep, she was definitely pissed with what Lambda did.

...And again, the table begged for dear life.

The girl giggled. "Moving on... What do you plan on doing now? Like I had said before, the item Lambda is requesting isn't quite ready yet. ….You would have to wait a while until it is done."

"And how long do I have to wait, exactly...?"

"...Ufufufu. Who knows."

...The sight of those intestines are beginning to be very calming for Bern, indeed.

"...Well then," Bern said as she took hold of her new cup of tea, "Though it is very much against my will, I guess I have no choice but to make friends with you now. Heheheh... You wouldn't mind drowning in a vat of butter now, would you...?"

The girl giggled. "My, my. I am sad to say this, but Lady Lambdadelta and I are very different. Meaning... Yes, I would definitely mind."

"...Well then, we won't turn out to be very good friends now, would we...?" Bernkastel smirked, sipping some tea.

"Hmmmm, maybe not... Even if you would _teachnically _be me, a thousand years from now. Such a shame. Hee hee hee."

"Hmph... Not to mention I still don't know your name. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't even know such a simple thing as that..?"

….If the atmosphere could kill, it would have probably crushed everyone in the room.

"Hee hee. I believe I had mentioned it before, but I do not seem to have a name."

"...Frederica."

"..."

"That's what Lambda called you, right...?" Bern giggled for the umpteenth time. "To tell you the truth, I had the _pleasure_ of being called by that name a lot, some hundreds of years ago... Could it be that it had something to do with you..? Ahahaha... But after a few years, no one dared to call me that anymore. Gee.. I wonder why...?"

"...My, you sure are a creepy little kitten, aren't you...?_" _

"Why, thank you _ever_ so much for the compliment." Bern set down her cup. "So then, since it'll probably easier for the both of us, I'll call you just that. Got it...?"

"...Hee hee. I believe I have no say in this, now do I...?"

"Of course not."

"...Very well, then." Frederica smiled, and sipped some tea.

"So..." Bernkastel stood up, and went near the door. "I do not believe you spend all your time here just sitting there, drinking tea." She scowled. "Just imagining it makes me very, _very _bored. And since I am to be spending time with you for a while, I certainly don't want to rot because of _boredom_. It would be such a sad and pathetic death for me, wouldn't you agree...?"

Frederica gave a her a lazy smile. "..Sadly, there is not much to do here. I guess you could say I've gotten used to it? After all... I am not allowed to leave this territory." She stood up. "But aside from having tea all day... I do fancy observing the many fragments of this world. They definitely keep me occupied." She glanced out the door, along with Bern. "...Come, I will show you a very special fragment. Unlike the fragments you've seen floating in the sea, I keep this particular fragment here; to keep it safe." She stepped outside, glancing at Bern. "After all... This particular fragment is the main reason this area exists. So you could easily guess that I fancy this fragment very much."

"Hmm... Sounds interesting. ….Definitely better than staying here." Bern said, as she followed behind Frederica.

Frederica didn't follow the road, as Bernkastel had expected. Instead, after walking a few steps forward, she turned sharply to the right, and went through a bush. Except, it wasn't exactly a bush; like ripples formed by touching water, the bush morphed as she went through; leaving no trace of her as she went through the other side. Bernkastel followed, and when she reached the other side, she wasn't entirely surprised to see a continuation of the endless garden.

"...You certainly do have a lot of 'security measures' around here now do you...?"

Frederica giggled. "This is a special pathway I designed; you may call it somewhat of a safety precaution. If someone _were_ to suddenly stumble upon here without my consent, the first thing they would probably do is follow the road while looking for a way out. Only I could open this path; if you try to cross that bush without my accompaniment, then you'd just go through the bush, like a normal person would." She said, as she continued walking. "...Oh, and you'll get a few scrapes and scabs from the thorns as well. Hee hee."

"..Heh. So you're saying that there's no other way to this fragment?"

"Hmmm. Well there is. But you'll probably have to be lucky to find it. _Very lucky, _indeed_._ And you're going to need a lot of patience as well... If you're planning on spending a thousand years looking for it, after all. Hee hee."

"...Heh. So you're saying that particular being would need a _miracle_, in order to get there without your help?"

"...Yes, that's a very good way to put it. A very befitting challenge for the next Witch of Miracles after you, don't you think...? Ufufufu."

"Tch." Bernkastel sneered. "Well, get this; I'm not planning on giving away my title so easily, not in a million years. They are free rot in hell first, before I get any ideas in relinquishing my name."

"..Hee hee. ..Well, It's nice to know that the witch after me is a spirited one." Frederica giggled.

After following a paved, white brick road, Frederica stopped as they stood before an exquisite garden arch. It would definitely suit the gardens of western manors; but for a simple, Japanese-styled home, it definitely seemed out of place. In fact... the area seemed to have shifted into a more western-themed look.

"...Beyond this is the fragment which I have been telling you about." She turned her head towards Bern. "...What do you think? It is a lovely place, is it not?"

Bernkastel looked around the garden; noticing that almost all the flowers glowed a vivid, bluish-white. Elegant trees and shrubs surrounded the arch, enclosing the area beyond it. A small fountain could be found at the side; creating a prism of colors as the sun's rays touched the small sprinkles of water it spouted. Truly, this place looked like it was taken from a child's romantic fairy tale.

The place was endearing indeed, but one has to be reminded that these are the kinds of places that Bernkastel didn't fancy at all.

"...Yes, it definitely seems like what would look like a lovely place," Bernkastel said as she touched one of the roses- small mists of bluish light falling from it. "...But I am very sad to say that these sorts of places do not pique my interest one bit. It is, how you say it..." She turned to Frederica. "Too tranquil..? While it is indeed 'lovely', what more is there to it...?" She picked the rose off the bush and crushed it, the rose disintegrating into a shower of light. "Remove the fancy foliage, and this place would be no more than a dump. _How boring._"

Frederica gave a dry chuckle. "...Hoh. It is such a shame to hear that. But of course, I accept opinions of all ranges; so I thank you kindly for your insight." She faced the arch once again. "Well, shall we get going..?"

The inside was just as extravagant as the outside. The leaves of the trees rustled as they swayed to the wind, light passing through sheepishly from the gaps of the leaves; bathing the place in warm, solemn light. If one listens closely, they would be able to hear the rustling of wind chimes, adding to the tranquil atmosphere the area possessed.

What truly completed the scene was the thing at the center. Rested above what seemed to be a small pillar, was a lone fragment. It shone brightly, specs of light flying away from it. An aura of light pulsated around it, giving it a majestic appearance.

"This is..."

"Such a beautiful fragment, isn't it...?" Frederica walked towards the fragment. "Unlike the one's you've seen... This one radiates life. Though it had gained scratches..." She gently touched the fragment. "It had succeeded in doing something that the other fragments were never able to do." Frederica looked at Bernkastel. "It fought, shattered fate's strings, and..."

"...Created a miracle." Bernkastel said, as she stood beside her. "...Is this fragment the cause of your birth?"

Frederica giggled. "..Oh, no. I was born before this piece was ever found. In fact," She looked at Bern. "Before this fragment even came to light, the title of the 'Witch of Miracles' was never rightfully mine." She smiled, looking at the fragment. "...Oh, but I'm babbling again. I forget that you have no concern of my origins. Hee hee. My apologies."

"The kid in this fragment... I really do admire her. To be able to break free of fate like that..." Her eyes were fixated on the fragment, as if reminiscing on an old memory. "Even I couldn't believe it, at first. After a thousand years of searching, waiting, and hoping for a miracle.. With the help of her friends, she had finally reached the other side of the boundary that kept looping her agony." A genuine smile had crept her face. "...That is why I keep this fragment here, as commemoration for her victory; a befitting end- or shall I say, beginning... after her long journey."

As Frederica said this, the wind blew gently- the euphony of wind-chimes ringing through the area. Tranquility had begun to envelop the place...

"...Pffft."

...Right until Bernkastel started to laugh.

"Ahaahahaha. HAHAHAHA."

And her cackles grew louder and louder...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHA...!"

….And then she stopped.

"...Friends? Hoping? Waiting? _Victory..?"_ Slowly, she looked at Frederica. "...Pfffft. What the hell... Is this bullshit?"

….And the tranquil ambiance suddenly came to its end.

* * *

_AN: So that's Chapter 3! I've actually planned two chapters for this, but since both turned out too short... I merged them. \o/ orz Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Their little game is about to begin, but it's probably not what you guys were expecting. T^T_

_Oh, btw, this story will have spoilers for Higurashi. Just giving a heads-up. xO Also, thank you so much **himekaidou** and **renahh chen** for reviewing this story! I really appreciate it! :3 I also give my thanks to the readers who put this story in their story alerts and favorites. If you have any comments to this story, then please, feel free to do so! I promise I don't bite! c:_

_Again, comments will be greatly appreciated.~ Thanks again!  
_


End file.
